


Damenbesuch

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [63]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Some Humor, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigentlich hatte er nur seine Wäsche abhängen wollen. (Boernes POV)</p><p>  <i>Er blinzelte, aber das Bild blieb das gleiche. Hier, in diesem Waschkeller, den eigentlich nur Thiel und er nutzten, hing ein Bikini. Mitten zwischen der Wäsche seines Nachbarn. Ein roter Bikini. Zwischen Thiels blauem T-Shirt und etwas, was vermutlich einmal ein Unterhemd gewesen war, heute aber eigentlich nur noch zum Schuheputzen taugte. Ein recht knapp geschnittener Bikini.</i></p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/86775.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Damenbesuch

**Author's Note:**

> **(Sommer)Challenge:** Tabelle Aussagen/Sätze: Joker (Inspiration: nachancas Geschichte, dieser Satz: „Boerne, wenn Sie wollen, dass ich bleibe, sagen Sie's doch einfach.“  
>  **Sommer-Bingo-Prompt:** Bikini  
>  **Zeit:** Ich habe etwas den Überblick verloren, weil ich zwei Anläufe für den Text genommen habe. Aber viel mehr als 2 Stunden reine Schreibzeit waren es nicht.  
>  **A/N:** Ich habe den Bikini untergebracht!!! *does happy dance*  
>  geschrieben für 120_minuten  
> Originalpostingdatum: 14.7.2013

***

Karl-Friedrich Boerne war ein Mensch, den so schnell nichts überraschte. Wer wie er eine gute Menschenkenntnis und deduktive Talente besaß, wußte von vornherein, was er von seinen Mitmenschen zu erwarten hatte. Davon abgesehen waren die meisten Menschen ziemlich langweilig und gaben ohnehin nur äußerst selten Anlaß zu Überraschungen.

Deshalb gab er nur sehr ungern zu, daß er damit nicht gerechnet hatte. Er blinzelte, aber das Bild blieb das gleiche. Hier, in diesem Waschkeller, den eigentlich nur Thiel und er nutzten, hing ein Bikini. Mitten zwischen der Wäsche seines Nachbarn. Ein roter Bikini. Zwischen Thiels blauem T-Shirt und etwas, was vermutlich einmal ein Unterhemd gewesen war, heute aber eigentlich nur noch zum Schuheputzen taugte. Ein recht knapp geschnittener Bikini.

Damenbesuch? Das hätte er ja wohl bemerkt. Als er Thiel gestern Abend im Flur begegnet war, war der jedenfalls alleine gewesen. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Wäscheleine schweifen. Der Bikini war der einzige Fremdkörper, alles andere kannte er. Mechanisch nahm er das letzte seiner Wäschestücke von der Leine. Eigentlich ging ihn das ja nichts an ... andererseits, so eine Veränderung konnte durchaus Auswirkungen auf ihn haben. Ja, so etwas konnte die ganze Hausgemeinschaft durcheinander bringen. Außerdem sollte er als Vermieter ja wohl wissen, ob in seiner Wohnung eine oder zwei Personen wohnten. Alleine schon wegen der Nebenkosten. Er zog die Tür des Wäschekellers etwas entschlossener ins Schloß als sonst und marschierte mit dem Wäschekorb zurück in seine Wohnung.

***

Es stellte sich als überraschend schwierig heraus, Thiel nach dem Bikini zu fragen. Er hatte in den letzten beiden Tagen mehrere Anläufe unternommen, die aber irgendwie alle im Sand verlaufen waren. So richtig erklären konnte er sich das nicht. Als er am Tag zuvor - zufällig! -noch einmal im Wäschekeller gewesen war, war Thiels Wäsche abgehängt und der Bikini verschwunden gewesen. Und eine fremde Frau hatte er nach wie vor weder im Haus noch sonstwo in Thiels Nähe gesehen. Nicht, daß er danach Ausschau gehalten hätte. Es hatte sich eben so ergeben, daß sie in letzter Zeit beruflich ziemlich viel miteinander zu tun gehabt hatten.

Auch heute Abend schien Thiel wieder alleine zuhause zu sein, so wie immer eben. Kurzentschlossen drückte er auf die Klingel der Nachbarwohnung. Es konnte ja wohl nicht sein, daß er nicht in der Lage war aus Thiel herauszubekommen, was es mit diesem Bikini auf sich hatte.

"Boerne." Thiel wirkte ungewöhnlich irritiert, als er die Tür öffnete. Dabei sprach doch nun wirklich nichts gegen ein nachbarschaftliches Gläschen Wein am Abend. Das hatten sie schließlich schon öfter getan.

"Einen schönen guten Abend", setzte er daher unverdrossen an. "Haben Sie nicht Lust, diesen schönen Sommerabend bei einen Glas kühlen Rosé auf dem Balkon ausklingen zu lassen?"

"Sagen Sie mal ..." Thiel warf einen ungläubigen Blick auf die Flasche in seiner Hand. "Was war an _Bleiben Sie mir bloß endlich aus den Füßen_ nicht verständlich?"

"Ach, nun kommen Sie schon", Boerne setzte sein überzeugendstes Lächeln auf, "Sie werden doch diese kleine berufliche Meinungsverschiedenheit nicht bis in den Feierabend schleppen."

"Meinungsverschiedenheit? Sie sind heute -" Thiel brach ab und fuhr sich sichtlich entnervt durch die Haare.

"Was jetzt?" Das erschien ihm ein günstiger Moment, eine strategische Frage zu plazieren. "Oder haben Sie heute Abend etwa noch etwas vor?"

"Etwas vor?" Thiel sah ihn irritiert an. "Eigentlich wollte ich die Sportschau -"

"Na sehen Sie, dann ist es doch gut, daß ich vorbeigekommen bin und Sie zu einem Glas Wein einlade." Er machte einen Schritt in Thiels Wohnung und atmete erleichtert auf, als Thiel ihn nicht stoppte.

***

Zwei Gläser später schien Thiel seinen Ärger über die Tatsache, daß er ihm während des Tages auf Schritt und Tritt gefolgt war, vergessen zu haben. Der laue Sommerabend und der Wein, der weit über Thiels Preisklasse lag, hatten offenbar ihre Schuldigkeit getan. Zeit für Phase zwei seines Plans.

"Ich war kürzlich im Wäschekeller ..." Nein, das klang irgendwie ... nicht ganz so geschickt, wie er das eigentlich geplant hatte.

"Interessant", brummte Thiel.

"Wie bitte?"

"Das war Sarkasmus." Thiel griff nach der Weinflasche und goß sich nach. "Schön für Sie, daß Sie Wäsche gewaschen haben. Aber darüber müssen Sie mich nicht unbedingt informieren."

"Nein, ich meine ..." Warum waren mit einem Mal alle Formulierungen, die er sich die letzten Tage zurechtgelegt hatte, wie vom Erdboden verschluckt? "Mir ist da ein roter Bikini aufgefallen."

"Ah", sagte Thiel. Und nichts weiter.

"Und?"

"Was und?" fragte Thiel und grinste.

"Was hat das zu bedeuten?" Langsam ging ihm wirklich die Geduld aus, und ob das nun noch elegant formuliert war, war ihm auch egal.

"Ich war im Freibad", sagte Thiel und lächelte weiter vor sich hin.

"Aber doch wohl nicht im Bikini." Boerne griff selbst nach der Weinflasche und mußte feststellen, daß Thiel sie eben geleert hatte. "Jetzt lassen Sie sich doch nicht jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen!"

Thiel nahm bedächtig einen Schluck und sagte dann: "Ich hab' eine Freundin getroffen. Und als wir aufgebrochen sind, ist ihr Bikini versehentlich zwischen meine Sachen geraten. Zufrieden?"

Zufrieden? Jetzt wußte er zwar, woher der Bikini kam, aber er fühlte sich trotzdem nicht besser als vorher. Stattdessen breitete sich ein kaltes Gefühl in seinem Magen aus. "Sie sind doch noch nie ins Freibad gegangen."

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte schon wieder. "Haben Sie sonst noch was auf dem Herzen?"

Der Ton war nicht unfreundlich. Für Thiels Verhältnisse. Aber er war noch viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die Tatsache zu verdauen, daß Thiel in diesem Sommer offenbar beschlossen hatte, mit dem ... Schwimmen anzufangen, um darauf zu reagieren. Ja, er war so abgelenkt, daß er nicht einmal auf Thiels Hinweis, daß der Wein leer und es schon spät sei, reagierte, sondern sich ohne weitere Gegenwehr aus der Wohnung komplimentieren ließ.

***

Diese Sache mit dem Bikini und Thiels ... Freibadbesuchen beschäftigte ihn weit mehr, als das eigentlich angemessen war. Auch wenn er beim besten Willen nicht wußte warum. Solange die Frau nicht vorhatte hier einzuziehen, konnte ihm das doch egal sein. Und Thiel hatte ja nun wirklich mit keiner Silbe angedeutet, daß es irgendetwas ernsteres war zwischen ihm und dieser Bikiniträgerin. Eigentlich hatte er gar nichts gesagt, sondern nur gegrinst wie der Grinsekater in Alice im Wunderland. Er erinnerte sich an das Buch, das er als Kind gelesen hatte, und an die Illustrationen, die ihn fasziniert hatten, obwohl er mit dem Text eigentlich noch nichts hatte anfangen können. Dazu hatte es eines Experiments mit nicht völlig legalen Substanzen zu Beginn seines Studiums ... aber das tat ja jetzt auch nichts zur Sache. Und die Sache war ... die Sache war, daß Thiel schwimmen ging. Mit Frauen. Mit einer Frau im roten Bikini. Und das war nicht richtig, weil ... Das war eben die Frage. Denn eigentlich war dagegen ja gar nichts zu sagen. Nur daß ihn der Gedanke nervös machte. Und damit war er wieder beim Anfang.

Er hatte hin und wieder darauf geachtet, ob sich in der Nachbarwohnung etwas verändert hatte. Aber die Frau war hier nicht aufgetaucht. Und Thiel hatte die Sache nicht mehr erwähnt. Vielleicht war es ja ein einmaliger Freibadbesuch gewesen, dem keine weiteren Freibadbesuche folgen würden. Als er sich nach drei weiteren ereignislosen Tagen so langsam mit diesem Gedanken angefreundet hatte, passierte es. An einem Sonntagnachmittag, so spät, daß er schon aufgehört hatte sich Sorgen zu machen. Er hörte vertraute Schritte aus dem Treppenhaus, öffnete die Tür, und da war Thiel, mit einer Tasche in der einen und einer Strohmatte in der anderen Hand.

"Wo wollen Sie denn hin?!" Der Ton war vielleicht ein bißchen schärfer, als er das beabsichtigt hatte, aber Thiel wirkte nicht besonders überrascht.

"Ins Freibad." Thiel hob die Badematte an. "Sieht man doch."

"Ist Ihnen eigentlich klar, wie hoch die Keimbelastung in einem stark besuchten Freibad im Hochsommer ist?"

Thiel lächelte, schon wieder, und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ganz zu schweigen von der Gefahr, sich bei der derzeitigen starken Sonneneinstrahlung einen Sonnenbrand - was ist daran so komisch?"

"Boerne." Als Thiel ihn ansah, war das Lächeln verschwunden und hatte einem Gesichtsausdruck Platz gemacht, den er so noch nie gesehen hatte. "Wenn Sie wollen, daß ich bleibe, sagen Sie's doch einfach."

Einfach? Daran war nichts einfach. Aber als Thiel nach einigen Sekunden Anstalten machte weiterzugehen, sagte er trotzdem das erste, was ihm durch den Kopf ging. "Wollen Sie nicht reinkommen, auf eine Tasse Kaffee?"

***

"Sie haben überhaupt nicht gefragt, wen ich getroffen habe", sagte Thiel, während Boerne in seinem Kaffee herumrührte, bis ihm beinahe schwindelig wurde.

"Ist das wichtig?"

"Kommt drauf an."

Boerne seufzte. " _Wen_ haben Sie getroffen?"

"Nadeshda", sagte Thiel. "Zufällig nach Feierabend. Wir fanden es ziemlich lustig, daß wir zur gleichen Zeit die gleiche Idee hatten. Ich war seit Jahren nicht mehr schwimmen, und sie geht sonst eigentlich nur ins Hallenbad, im Verein. Und den Bikini hab' ich ihr am nächsten Tag auf der Arbeit wieder zurückgegeben. Zufrieden?"

Boerne nickte langsam und vermied es, den anderen anzusehen. Frau Krusenstern. Da hätte er wirklich selbst drauf kommen können. Wieso ihm das nicht eingefallen war, war ihm unerklärlich.

"Boerne ..." Thiel, der bis eben eher amüsiert und ziemlich selbstsicher gewirkt hatte, klang nun plötzlich ungewohnt unsicher. "Haben Sie vielleicht Lust, mit ins Freibad zu kommen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und konnte sehen, wie Thiels Miene sich verschloß. "Viel zu voll. Ich kenne da einen Baggersee, da ist es wesentlich ruhiger. Und die Wasserqualität ist auch nicht schlechter als im Freibad."

Da war das Lächeln wieder. Thiel lächelte überhaupt viel zu selten.

* Fin *

"Neuland", der nächste Teil der Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen, ist eine direkte Fortsetzung hierzu. 


End file.
